


Royals - Part VIII

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Royals [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: Sansa exhaled a breath and turned to smile at Jeyne. “Thank you,” she whispered with complete gratitude and a smile and she gave Jeyne’s hand a quick squeeze.Jeyne smiled back and it was something so small, but to Sansa, in that moment, it had been everything, and Jeyne felt like she had just accomplished something very important. It had been so long since she had felt anything like that.





	Royals - Part VIII

…

 

When the plane crashed that killed four members of the Stark family instantly, and Jon and Sansa were married and crowned the new King and Queen of the North, Robb Stark’s widow had no idea what would happen to her.

 

Jeyne of House Westerling and Robb hadn’t been married for that long – not even a year – but they had loved one another deeply and when he died, Jeyne had wished, more than once, that she had been on that plane with him.

 

With Robb dead, Jeyne didn’t know what would happen to her. She was to be Queen of the North one day at her husband’s side, but that was over in a second, and now she was a young widow with no idea what she was supposed to do now.

 

She didn’t want to return to her childhood home, but she just assumed she would have to. That was before she spoke with Jon and Sansa though and when she did, they just blinked at her for a moment as if they didn’t understand what she was saying.

 

“Why would you leave?” Sansa asked.

 

“You’re Robb’s wife and your home is here,” Jon said in a firm tone that let Jeyne know that there was going to be absolutely no arguing with him.

 

But that still didn’t help Jeyne understand what she was to do now.

 

Sansa was an amazing Queen and everyone – not only in the North, but all of Westeros – knew it. She worked hard at her duties and different charities she was involved with and she concerned herself with not only nobility, but everyone of the North. She made sure that everyone – no matter who they were – were important to her and her husband. And not only that, but Sansa was beautiful, genuinely kind and intelligent and had a mind for politics that was not shared with her husband.

 

Everyone knew that Jon looked to Sansa for her council over anyone else.

 

But Sansa was only human and sometimes, she forgot things – having so many on her mind.

 

For instance, when the Glover family of House Glover came to Winterfell from Deepwood Motte, Sansa remembered Lord Robett and Lady Sybelle, of course, but the names of their two children had completely blanked from her mind and asking Jon wouldn’t help. Jon knew the Lords and Ladies, but still struggled with all of their names and all of the names of those who belonged to what house. Learning the names of the children was something he would have to tackle for another day.

 

Jeyne, able to feel her sister-in-law’s distress as she and Jon stood on the front steps of Winterfell Castle, waiting for the Glover’s motorcade to pull up the long drive, with most of the household, leaned in close to Sansa’s ear.

 

“Son Gawen and daughter Erena,” Jeyne whispered in Sansa’s ear.

 

Sansa exhaled a breath and turned to smile at Jeyne. “Thank you,” she whispered with complete gratitude and a smile and she gave Jeyne’s hand a quick squeeze.

 

Jeyne smiled back and it was something so small, but to Sansa, in that moment, it had been everything, and Jeyne felt like she had just accomplished something very important. It had been so long since she had felt anything like that.

 

The next morning, just as she had finished getting herself dressed for the day, there was a knock on her door and she went to go answer it, having no idea who it could possibly be. And when she opened it and did see, she gasped and dropping into a curtsy.

 

“Your Majesty.”

 

“Come on, Jeyne. Jon,” Jon said and it was not the first time he had reminded her of that. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

 

She looked at him with a slight frown as if perhaps that was the oddest thing anyone had ever asked her.

 

“No,” she finally answered.

 

“Good,” Jon smiled at that. He stepped back into the hall and Jeyne took that to mean that he wanted her to come to breakfast with him. “I wanted to talk with you about something. I don’t have the best memory. Not when it comes to this stuff.”

 

Jeyne didn’t need clarifications as to what he meant by “stuff”.

 

Jon had been trained as a soldier. His Uncle Ned had chosen to not train him in the ways of politics because no one had seen a need for it – especially Jon. That was to be Robb’s lot in life. As he ruled over the North, Jon would be the one to protect his cousin’s land.

 

“And unfortunately, Sansa can’t be at my side all of the time to help me,” Jon continued.

 

Jeyne remained quiet, walking at his side, having no idea where he was going with this.

 

“Davos is the best King’s Hand I could ever ask for, but… I don’t want to insult you by asking. You are Robb’s wife and you-”

 

“You would like me to help you when you forget something?” Jeyne guessed.

 

Jon exhaled a deep sigh, relieved that she understood. “Yes. You would have an official title, too. The King’s Memory.”

 

That made Jeyne laugh. “There’s never been anyone with that title.”

 

Jon just smiled and shrugged. “First time for everything.” He stopped walking and turned to her and Jeyne did the same, facing him. “It would be a great honor for me if you would help me, Jeyne… with this. I need all of the help I can get.”

 

“I think you’re a wonderful King, Jon,” Jeyne told him truthfully.

 

Jon lowered his eyes to the floor, remaining quiet for a moment, and she knew that he was overtaken with thoughts of Robb. Robb never left her mind. When Jon looked at her again, there was a sadness in his eyes and she tried to think of something she could say to him that would make him feel better, but still locked firmly in her own grieving, she admitted that she wasn’t much help right now when it came to comforting others.

 

And Jon, as if he seemed to know that – and wasn’t expecting her to comfort him – gave her the smallest of smiles and Jeyne was able to return it with one of her own.

 

“Jon!”

 

Both Jon and Jeyne turned their heads to see Arya coming down the hall towards them, a fierce frown set on her face, directed to no one, but her cousin in that moment.

 

“What have you done to my sister?” She demanded to know.

 

“She said she was going to be fine and practically shoved me out of the room,” Jon said.

 

“Well, she doesn’t look fine to me,” Arya retorted.

 

Jon did not hesitate in taking off down the hall and Arya followed after him and it took her a moment to decide, but then Jeyne followed after them both.

 

Sansa was not in the King and Queen’s chamber, but rather, she was in the bathroom and when Jeyne stepped in to join the others, she saw Sansa on her knees, practically hugging the toilet, resting her head on her arm. Jon was kneeling next to her, brushing hair back from her face. Sansa lifted a hand and weakly thumped him in the chest.

 

“Don’t touch me. You touching me is why I’m here right now,” Sansa grumbled at him.

 

Jon just smiled and leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss on her head. “I’ll have Arya call down to the kitchen and have some ginger ale and crackers sent up. I read that it’s supposed to help with the morning sickness.”

 

Sansa grew quiet at that and she looked at him, all able to see the tears now flooding her eyes. “You read? You’ve already started the baby book?” She asked.

 

“Of course I have,” Jon said and kissed her head again.

 

Jeyne smiled as she watched her sister and brother-in-laws – her King and Queen – and even with Sansa hugging the toilet bowl, smiling up at Jon as he murmured quiet words to her and rubbed a gentle hand over her back, they both looked so happy and so in love in that moment, Arya and Jeyne both looked to one another and without a word, they left the bathroom, giving the couple some privacy.

 

And as Arya went to the phone to call down to the kitchen, Jeyne tried not to think of how that should have been her and Robb in that bathroom, in Jon and Sansa’s places. That was just not the way of things and it never would be. Now, she was to be the King’s Memory and she was determined to be the best at this new life that is hers now.

 

She was going to have to read the baby book as well – just in case Jon forgot something.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! And I keep forgetting to mention that I have a tumblr if anyone is interested in checking it out: templeton21.tumblr.com. Thank you again!


End file.
